So Close To Death
by soccergurl1990
Summary: During TUE, what was going on in their minds while they were attached to the boiler? Read and find out! BONUS! Danny's POV! R&R plz!
1. Lost Them, Lost them all

A/N: Hey hey, well, here's a DP story for ya! Yeah, I haven't written any in a while, but ya kno something, I stopped watching it for a while, but after TUE, I started watching it again!

Speaking of TUE, this is a POV of Danny, Jazz, Sam, Maddie, Mr. Lancer, yes I kno, Tucker, and Jack, of wut their lasts thoughts were while they were watching Danny, they'll all make you cry but the three that'll make you cry the most are Danny's, Maddie's, and Sam's POV's, so get ready to bring out the tissues!

Read Plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 1: Lost them, lost them all

Danny was fighting his older self from the future. The Danny from the future was not like the Danny from the present, he was pure evil, want to know how he turned evil. Read on then…

Before Danny sent his future self into the Fenton Thermos, his future evil self had something to say "To weak to escape, and you're to late to save them!"

Danny ignored that an sent him into the Fenton Thermos he turned around, remembering about his family and friends, he started running as fast as he could, he finally decided to go ghost, but he couldn't! "I can't go ghost!" whispered Danny, he watched as the broilers started whistling and his family still attached to it "NO!"

He fell to the ground as he tried to reach to them, but it was useless. He watched as it exploded, he got hit by the radiation and fell to the ground, then, everything went black.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

He woke up later, he was confused, he looked at his surroundings, he was lying down on a stretcher, he had a headache, he was in a ambulance, he looked, outside and saw a bunch of firemen trying to put out what looked like a huge fire! Then Danny remembered.

He jumped off of the stretcher, he ran towards the wreck and looked around, he was in a panic, once the firemen cleared the scene, he looked, and it was a total bomb area!

Danny walked into the wreckage, there was nothing, nothing there except tons of ashes and burnt pieces.

Tears formed in his eyes as he looked around _'I could've saved them, but I didn't!'_

He felt somebody touch him, he turned around to see a police officer in front of him _'Oh great, just what I need right now.'_

They started asking him questions, but he mostly answered them with a bland voice, he just wanted to go home.

He was soon let go and he walked home, he looked around him he saw Tucker's house, he didn't want to bother them, he also passed Sam's house, but he just passed by.

He finally got to his house, he opened the door and sluggishly walked in, and he looked around, he ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door, he looked on his desk, he saw a picture of his family, his friends, and himself, tears started to pour out like a waterfall. He fell to his knees and started to sob uncontrollably, he looked up a the picture and whispered something incoherent to somebody that was far away, but if you were standing right next to him, you would've heard him "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

He woke up the next morning by his alarm clock that was still set at its regular time for school, he noticed that he was still on the floor, he forgot why he was there, but then things started to get clearer and clearer, and he went over and slammed the alarm clock off. He walked downstairs, he walked into the kitchen and sat down, he looked around, he saw things that reminded him so much of his family, like how his mother was always cooking for them when she wasn't working on ghost stuff, he even missed his father coming in here and showing him new ghost equipment, he'll even miss Jazz's crazy attempts to stop his parents from doing ghost hunting, which always failed!

He sighed as tears streamed down his face; he had lost everything he had ever cared about.

Jazz, he was going to miss her, her and her crazy ideas on how he should act and how his parents should really be. Boy, he never knew how much he would miss his older sister! Whenever she went away, he was always happy, but now, knowing that she wasn't coming back, he truly missed her. But for some odd reason, he had a feeling that she knew his secret, remembering the note with the headband attached, it was her handwriting and her headband, was it really her? Did she really know? Now, he'll never know.

His mom, he always cared about him more than his father or as it seemed, she was always so protective of him, he always hated it, but now, he missed it, he wished she was here, her cooking, being a crazy ghost hunter with his father. He always took her for granted; now he regretted it. They used to be so close when they were younger, then they grew apart when he got older. He thought that maybe she would be able to handle his secret, since they were so close when they were younger, and she wasn't as obsessed with ghost as his father, she found out, and he never got to know what she thought.

His father, now he was one crazed fruit loop, always talking about ghosts or if it wasn't a conversation about ghosts, then he made sure that it was mentioned in that conversation. But Danny couldn't hate him; he was the one that gave him the inventions to help defeat the ghost, plus, he helped him in a lot of stuff to, like how to ride a bike, or how to play baseball, he was a regular dad, he was just obsessed with something irregular. He was always more afraid to tell him his secret than his mom, knowing how more obsessed he was with it than his mom, he was afraid that he would take tests on him, now he'll never know what he thought.

His best friend Tucker, he had known him since they were little kids. They did everything together, go to the park together, ride bikes together, play video games together, everything. He was even there when he told him about him getting ghost powers; he didn't believe it at first, but when something happened to show proof, he freaked, but then he promised Danny to keep his secret safe. He was good at that until it came to money, then Sam had to stop him.

Sam, she was always crazy with her vegetarian campaigning, especially when he first got his powers and she changed the menu at lunch to all recyclable organic matter, which what he and Tucker called garbage, which he regretted now. He and Sam had been best friends since kindergarten, not as long as he's known Tucker, but long enough to know everything about her. When they started getting older and he started getting interested in girls, they started getting farther apart as friends, he started ignoring her for other girls, which he now realized, that he will never get. He kept his secret, he helped him out with homework and ghost fighting, and she always kept him in line. Even though he looked at other girls, now she'll never know how much he really liked her, no he didn't like her, he loved her. Now she'll never know. Did he even like her?

As he sat there, all these questions went through his mind. He soon got up, but he didn't eat, he didn't go to school, he didn't do anything except walk around silently crying to himself. He was a living breathing zombie as people who saw him and didn't know what happened would call him that.

The fathers of Tucker and Sam called, he felt so bad for them, and he could hear the mothers of both parents in the background crying their eyes out. The fathers were asking what happened and he told him, as well of a white lie as he could without trying to escape the truth, just trying to get around him being a halfa. They actually believed it.

A couple days later was the funeral, there were no bodies, they already were ashes, so it was more like a memorial service. Danny walked in and saw a whole bunch of people he knew, like Tucker and Sam's parents, some kids from school, and some teachers. But then there was people he didn't know, but he didn't really care, he didn't care about anything right there. He didn't know if he was ever going to be able to care anymore, everything he cared about was gone.

He felt somebody touch his shoulder, he jumped and turned around and saw Vlad "What do you want, and why are you here?"

"What, I can't be here for my old ex-friend and true love's funeral?"

"Well, you do have a point."

"I have seemed to notice that you have nowhere to go, and the social workers won't let you stay by yourself, I'm giving you the offer of staying with the only person you have left, me."

Danny turned around to him "You, after all you've done to me and my family, you expect for me to just jump up and say 'oh yes, I'll go live with you while you kill me.' Not going to happen!"

Vlad sighed and walked away, leaving Danny to go back to thinking.

Danny walked into his house, feeling even more depressed than before, he sat down on his couch and stared at his feet, deep in thought. He was thinking about Vlad's offer to him, he certainly didn't want to end up in a foster home, and he defiantly didn't want to be in an orphanage.

He had no choice…

He picked up the phone and dialed Vlad's number, knowing Vlad with all his vehicles, he was already there, he was right.

"Hello, Masters House, Vlad speaking."

"Hello, Vlad?"

"Daniel? What's going on? Why did you call me?"

"Um, I was thinking," said Danny "about your offer, and I decided, that I don't want to end up in a foster home and defiantly not an orphanage, so I've decided to come and stay with you."

Vlad's face lit up "Really?"

"Yes, now let me hang up before I change my mind."

"Okay, I'll have a jet over there in an hour or two."

Danny hung up the phone and sighed, he was going to regret this, but he had nowhere else to go. He went up to his room and started to pack, he picked up the picture of him, his family, and friends and sighed, he sure was going to miss them.

He went down to the lab and grabbed some ghost equipment, just incase Vlad tried anything.

The jet soon came, he turned back to his house and whispered "Goodbye Amity Park." and he was off to Wisconsin.

A taxi dropped him off and sped off, leaving a depressed Danny standing there with his luggage. He felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up and saw Vlad; he looked back down at the picture of him, his family, and his friends.

He picked up his stuff and with the help of Vlad and some of the butlers, he was in his new room. It was twice as big as his room, but he didn't feel at home, not at all, his home was where his parents were showing him new ghost equipment to him and Jazz, home was where his sister Jazz was always trying to get him to do the right thing, home was where his friends came over all the time helping him with things, mostly ghost fighting.

This wasn't home, not even close.

He looked out his big window and sighed as tears once again started streaming down his face. He started telling himself how it was his fault that he was an orphan and that his family and friends were gone _'If I hadn't cheated on the C.A.T. none of this would've ever happened.'_

He plopped down on his bed and soon fell into a restless sleep.

He woke up the next morning feeling like crap, he went downstairs to the kitchen where he saw Vlad sitting at the kitchen table eating

"Daniel, you're up! Pancakes?"

"No thanks." Danny said as he sat down staring at the milk that was placed in front of him "I'm going out for a bit, okay?"

"Okay then" said Vlad with a bit of sympathy in his voice, he felt bad for him, losing everything he cared about just like that, must be terrible.

Danny was walking in the woods and soon he got to the place that looked all to familiar to him, it was a spot similar to where he and his mother were camping the last time he was here, it sat down on the log that was there and he sighed as a tear trickled down his face. He remembered what went on there that night.

_Flashback_

_Maddie and Danny were camping out in the woods one night after Maddie got mad at Vlad after he told her to go and dump Jack for him. She was taking out two pills and dropped them to the ground and dropped a couple drops of water on them and they turned into sleeping bags._

_Maddie started walking over to the fire where her son sat looking frustrated, she sat down and took out a long brown piece of food "Fenton jerky?"_

_"Pass"_

_Maddie looked down, hurt "Danny, I know this isn't the weekend that I hoped would turn out, but we're spending time together and that just means the world to me."_

_Maddie touched the back of Danny's hand and Danny got shocked, he jumped as the shock went through him "Ah! Okay I get it! Stop touching me!" Maddie pulled her hand away and looked confused, Danny got up "Look, I'm going to sleep over there." Danny said pointing to the place over by the bushes and then walked away._

_Maddie looked down, feeling terribly hurt, she got up and walked over to her sleeping bag and pulled it into the log tent and turned to Danny "Goodnight Danny, I love you."_

_Danny got into his sleeping bag "Yeah, goodnight." Before Danny drifted off to sleep, he heard her mom sigh in despair._

_End Flashback_

Danny put his head in his hands, how many times had he said I love you to his mom, the last time was a joke to get the key and the other time was for real when he kissed her on the cheek after they got back. He used to say it all the time when he was little.

He barely paid attention to his parents, sometimes when he left, he didn't even say goodbye, he took them for granted. Even his friends he started taking for granted too, he always promised to himself that he would keep them out of danger, now; he failed as a friend, a brother, and a son.

But it was Danny Fenton's fault, it was Danny Phantom's. All his ghost side did was give him pain and misery. He wanted to get rid of it, he had to get rid of it.

He got up and started walking back towards the castle, he had no time to loose, he had to do this, and there was no other way…

…he wanted to make to hurt go away.

When he go back to the castle, he asked one of his butlers where Vlad was and he walked to where he was, when he got in, Vlad noticed him.

"Daniel, what a pleasant surprise! What is it?"

"Vlad, I want you to rip out my ghost half."

Vlad looked at him "There is a way, but it's risky."

"I don't care; all I want is the pain to go away."

"Okay then, follow me."

Vlad and Danny went into another part of the house Danny never saw before; it was full of equipment, hospital equipment like things.

Vlad motioned Danny to sit on a table which was like a regular hospital table, he laid down on it and Vlad put restrains on him and made the table in an angle which a regular hospital table couldn't go to. Danny had a gas mask put on him making him drowsy and sleepy until he fell asleep.

Vlad put on a hospital surgeon type dress, put on a mask that covered his mouth and nose, and then turned around and took out the ghost gauntlets and put it on his hands and then turned to Danny.

He stuck them inside of Danny and ripped out his ghost half…

…but unfortunately…

…it didn't go as planned…

…Danny's ghost side gave Vlad the evil look, the ghost gantlets were still in him, he ripped them out and Vlad went flying to the wall while the ghost gauntlets fell off of him. Vlad shook his head and he looked up and saw Danny above him with the ghost gauntlets on.

Danny grabbed him and ripped the ghost out of him, making one Vlad go to one side and another Vlad go to the other.

Danny went to Vlad's ghost side and jumped into it, hoping to overshadow him, but instead, making Vlad's ghost side merge with his! Danny screamed as Vlad's side merged with his, his face started cracking and turning green

Human Danny woke up from the trance and saw his ghost side screaming with Vlad on the other side shaking and whimpering in fear. Danny didn't get why he was so afraid, but then he noticed what was happening, he got out of the restraints and went to the corner of the room, shaking in fear.

Soon the screaming stopped as a new looking ghost, kind of a mix between Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius, the new transformed ghost knocked the human Vlad out and went over to a scared Danny.

Ghost Danny looked at him and only felt rage, not just because his human side got rid of him, but only a feeling that only a cold heartless ghost could fee, nothing, except evil and domination, and death for other people.

Human Danny looked at his ghost half and shook in fear as he started coming towards him with crazy rage. There was only one thought in his head _'At least I get to be with my family and friends.' _ And that was it…

…Danny Fenton died from being hit with an ecto-ball twice his size…

…But Danny Phantom flew loose, reeking havoc throughout the world, no longer was he the ghost boy which everybody wanted…

…no more…

…now…

…he was the most deadly, sinister, evil ghost out there.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: YES! FINALLY! Hey everybody, thanx for reading my POV for Danny, remember this isn't a 1 shot, so keep reading! I would've turned it in last night, but my mom was being a aw, ya kno, and I couldn't finish it, I was at the no more part. Well, review plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	2. So Proud Of You

A/N: Thanx for the reviews, I appreciate it, keep em up! Hope u like this one too!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 2: Proud of you!

I started running and running towards the nasty burger, I had to get there and stop them before Danny's future self destroyed them, yes, I knew, it was obvious, his outfit, everything. But to prove it to my parents, I had to put something on to show them!

When I got closer I heard Mr. Lancer yell something "SOUTH BEACH DIET PEOPLE, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

I got up there before anybody could say anything else "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON!" I yelled "Or better yet, show you."

I pressed the button on the Fenton ghost peeler and it hit Danny, I watched as it peeled him apart until it showed the future Danny, he landed on the ground with a thud and I pulled back the Fenton ghost peeler "THAT'S NOT DANNY!"

I watched as my parents shocked expressions turned into angry, what have you done with my kid looks, they went over to future Danny and took out their ghost weapons.

"Where is he? WHERE'S OUR SON?" screamed my dad

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR BOY?" yelled my mom

_'Wow, that's a first.' _ I thought

I watched as future Danny got up, he laughed "I am your boy!"

My parents faces went from angry back to shocked, I don't think I've ever seen their faces more shocked in my life, my mom spoke up "WHAT!"

"What kind of parents are you?" asked future Danny "The worlds leading ghost experts and you can't figure out that your own son's half ghost."

My parents were shocked and frozen, standing there with their ghost weapons in their hands up in the hair, and then my dad turned to my mother and spoke up "For the record, I blame you."

I sighed; leave it up to my dad to say the most random things at a time like this, but me, I was steaming, I had to stop him.

"Hello, Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom! Ever notice the similarity?" future Danny asked, he turned his head to me "Jazz did."

"She DID?" asked both Sam and Tucker

"LIAR!" screamed my dad; he put up a ghost weapon "DON'T MOVE!"

I looked over at my mom, she looked shocked, also, was that tears in her eyes? Why did she look like she was about to cry?

"Actually, nobody will be going anywhere, not until it's time for you to be blown everywhere!" said future Danny, he used one of his ghost powers and threw it to my parents, Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer and they all hit the boiler, they all screamed and future Danny used his powers to put some goo over their mouths to shut them up.

He laughed as I ran up to future Danny, punched him in the back, but something wasn't right! My fist went through him! I gasped as he formed back.

"Nice try Jazz, but me, my future," future Danny's head turned around to him facing his back "I'm inevitable."

All of a sudden, he made 2 clones out of himself and they went to my head and took off my helmet, I screamed but he put that goo on me to shut-up!

I was thrown over with my parents and Danny's friends on the boiler, I looked at my parents and they looked at me, I can tell that we were all scared.

All of a sudden I heard a voice come out of nowhere

It was Danny, "Hey old man! Ready for a blast from your past?" he hit his future self and flew over to us.

"I won't turn into that, ever, I promise." He stated, and then he turned over to Mr. Lancer who was looking really shocked and confused "I guess this explains my periodic absences."

Before Danny could say anything else, his future self grabbed him and pulled him over to him.

Not in a million years would I ever expect to see my little brother get beaten like this, well, I never expected ghost to exist either.

I remember him just being born…

_Flashback_

_A little girl about 2 years old was sitting in the waiting room over by the play area with dolls that were supplied there; she was having a tea party while talking about her new little sister._

_"Did I tell you that I'm going to have a liwlle sistwer?"_

_Soon her dad came out "Hi Daddy!"_

_"Hey princess! Ready to meet your new little brother?"_

_Jazz face lit up and she jumped on her dad and squealed "Yes daddy!"_

_"Come on then!"_

_Jack picked up Jazz and took her into the room where, she still supposedly thought, her little sister was, when she got inside, Jack sat her on the bed where her mom was holding Danny._

_Maddie showed Jazz the baby "Hi Jazz, meet your little brother Danny!"_

_Jazz's smile turned into a frown as she heard the words little brother and the name Danny, she now knew that it wasn't a little sister, but now a little brother!_

_Jazz started to cry "B-but I wanted a liwlle sistwer!"_

_"Well, we're sorry Jazz; it just doesn't work that way." Said Maddie_

_Jazz just cried, and then, Danny opened his eyes and started crying at the noise._

_End Flashback_

But yet soon they became closer as brother and sister…

_Flashback_

_It was the middle of the night and Jazz was sleeping when he heard a door open, she looked over and saw a little boy about 4 standing in her doorway, it was Danny._

_"Jazz?"_

_"Yes Danny?"_

_"There's big booms and bright scary lights outside, can I come and sleep with you?"_

_Jazz smiled in the dark, she scooted over "Come here"_

_Danny walked over there and laid down next to her "Thank Jazz, you're the bwest big sistwer ever!"_

_"No problem little brother!"_

_End Flashback _

Then he became a teen, making our brother and sister relationship that they used to have become less and less and more apart in the relationship.

_Flashback_

_Jazz was walking down the steps from the middle school when she saw her brother getting beaten up by the school bully Dash._

_She ran up to him "HEY! STOP!"_

_"Oh, it looks like Danny needs her sister to save him," said Dash while Danny glared at Jazz, Dash put him down "Next time, you won't be so lucky!"_

_Jazz ran up to Danny and put a hand on his shoulder "Danny, are you okay?"_

_Danny pulled away "Yeah I'm fine, no thanks to you, I would've been fine without your help! Now, I'm going to get it worse next time!"_

_"I was just trying to help!"_

_"NOBODY ASKED YOU TO HELP!"_

_Danny ran off leaving a hurt and startled Jazz._

_End Flashback_

Then, a year ago, there was the accident in the lab…

_Flashback_

_I was reading my therapy book when I heard a weird noise, like a bomb going off._

_I went down to the lab where I heard the noise and saw Danny laying there groaning in pain. I gasped and ran toward him "Danny! Danny you okay?" Unfortunately he wasn't responding, so there was only one thing to do "MOM DAD, SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH DANNY! HE'S HURT!"_

_Before I could say get here quick, they were already there. My mom ran towards me while my dad saw the Fenton portal._

_"Maddie, the Fenton portal, its working!"_

_Maddie just ignored him and looked at Danny "What happened?"_

_"I don't know, one minute I'm reading a book and the next minute I hear this loud boom!"_

_"Okay, well, we've got to get him to his room!"_

_"Okay!" I helped my mom get him to his room while my dad was to excited to notice Danny._

_End Flashback_

Then, a couple months later, thinking that he was depressed, I sent him to a shrink named Ms. Spectra, she was supposed to help him, but only made him worse, along with the rest of the school. A couple days later, I went to go see him and I was in for the biggest shock of my life…

_Flashback_

_I ran out after Danny after he ran out on me and his friends "I saw him going this way," I opened the door "I'm sure we can head him off!"_

_I looked over at Danny, I gasped as I saw him turn into that ghost who saved me from the huge hornet! "DANNY!"_

_I watched as he flew off and Sam and Tucker turned around to find me, they looked shocked to see me, they didn't speak up but I did "Did you see that? Tell me I didn't see what I just saw!"_

_"It's not what you think Jazz…" yelled Tucker as Sam put an ice cream cone in his mouth_

_"Of course it's not, ghost aren't real, Jazz, you sound like your father."_

_I started thinking about what they said earlier about them being his friends and they keep his secrets from him._

_"Jazz?" asked Sam_

_"O-oh of course, haha, ha, my parents are such loons it's rubbing off!" I looked at my watch "Oh that late, I've got to work on my sprit week speech!"_

_End Flashback_

That was the biggest shock of my life, I didn't tell him I knew though, I was waiting until he was ready to tell me, I promised myself that I would never tell mom or dad, that was his choice to tell them. I also promised myself that I would tell him only if his life depended on it.

Well, it seems like that time has come! Too bad that I'm stuck to this boiler. Man it's getting hot on this thing, especially with this suit!

I watch as Danny gets beaten up, it's getting bad; he looks like he's losing, all of a sudden, Danny gets up, even though he's all beaten up, he all of a sudden lets out some ghostly wail, he knocked over his future self, and again, this time into a wall…

…Is it just me or is it hot…

…Anyways, he soon put him into the Fenton Thermos…

…Oh-no! The boilers are wailing and it's getting really hot! Oh my god! It's going to blow up any second! HURRY DANNY!

I watched as Danny came running toward us, but he wasn't going to make it!

I looked up at my parents and they looked at me, then we turned to Danny.

I can't believe that he risked everything to save us…

…too bad, that we're not going to be saved…

…I wish he could hear me…

…I love you little brother…

…I'm so proud of you.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Sad, I know, next one will be even sadder, hope you like it! Review plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990

BTW, HAPPY NEW YEARS!


	3. My boy

A/N: Thanx for the reviews! I LUV REVIEWS! Keep em coming! Read plz!

Sorry this took so long to come out, writers block and homework is CRAZY!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 3: My boy

Jack drove the Fenton Ghost assault vehicle to the Nasty Burger where Mr. Lancer was meeting us.

As we got towards the place I saw Mr. Lancer, I turned to Danny "Mr. Lancer sounded urgent on the phone," I stated "Danny is something wrong?"

"Not yet." He answered, I had no idea what he meant by that, but his voice sounded sold and harsh, but there was no time to think as we got out of the vehicle and walked up towards Mr. Lancer

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Daniel." he greeted, he put up his hands "This is the nasty burger, when people fail, this is where they end up, either they failed because they didn't study, or because they cheated!"

Mr. Lancer showed the booklet of the C.A.T. I just stood in shock, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he cheated?

Jack and I both gasped at what we just heard "Danny is this true?" asked Jack

"Did you cheat?"

All of a sudden I heard someone yelling, it was Sam "YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

They ran over to us "THE NASTY BURGER IS GOING TO BLOW, AND WE'RE THREE FEET FROM IT!"

"SOUTH BEACH DIET PEOPL WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON!"

I turned around and saw my daughter Jazz standing there with the Fenton ghost peeler, before anyone could say anything, she spoke up "Or better yet, show you!"

She pressed the button on the ghost peeler and it hit Danny, all of a sudden his skin started cracking and out came a new person, a ghost!

"THAT'S NOT DANNY!" screamed Jazz

I was mad, I clenched my teeth and fist and ran over to the ghost and pulled out a ghost weapon.

"Where is he? WHERE'S OUR SON!" screamed Jack

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR BOY?"

Boy was I mad, this ghost had our son!

He started to laugh and then looked up at us "I am your boy!"

I stood back in shock "WHAT?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, him, my son? It just wasn't real, he couldn't be my son, could it?

Then I thought back to the day of the accident…

_Flashback_

_I was downstairs cooking when I heard a scream coming from down in the basement, it was my daughter Jazz "MOM DAD, SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH DANNY! HE'S HURT!"_

_I dropped everything and ran down into the basement quicker than you could say ghost. _

_I gasped as I saw my son lying there motionless while Jack went to go over to the somehow working ghost portal, but I didn't pay any attention. I turned to Jazz who was freaking out "What happened?"_

_"I don't know, one minute I'm reading a book and the next minute I hear this loud boom!"_

_"Okay, well, we've got to get him to his room!"_

_"Okay!"_

_I helped Jazz with Danny as we took him to his room while Jack was to excited about the ghost portal to even notice Danny._

_End Flashback_

"Hello, Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, ever notice the similarity? Jazz did."

I stood there shocked as tears formed in my eyes, it was my fault, all my fault, and the stupid ghost portal turned him into this ghost, it was obvious, Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, why didn't I see it before? And they even both looked alike!

My thoughts were interrupted when some goo came towards everybody and we were thrown onto the boilers in the nasty burger, what was happening? I looked up at Jack and we all started screaming!

But almost instantly goo covered our mouths! I got scared, really scared. Especially when I saw Jazz try to defeat him, I wanted to scream out to her but there was no point since I couldn't talk. I had to watch as she was thrown with us onto the boiler, I looked at her and she looked at me, she looked scared, I think we all were.

My sprits were lifted as I saw my son come out of nowhere and smash right into his future self I took a good look at him as he came over to us, yep, that was my son. After seeing him just made me feel worse, making me feel like the worst mother ever. It seemed like only yesterday he was just born…

_Flashback_

_"Come on, push, PUSH!" _

_"I can't" I yelled_

_"Come on honey, you can do it!" Jack yelled_

_I let out a big scream, and out popped the baby, I calmed down as the cleaned off the baby and everything and then the doctor walked over to Jack and I with the baby "Congratulations, he's perfectly healthy."_

_The doctor handed me the baby and me and Jack gaped over him "Aw, Jack, he's so cute!"_

_"He's got your eyes." Jack stated as the baby opened his eyes_

_"Yeah, well, he's got your black hair."_

_"What are you going to name him?"_

_"I don't know, what do you think, I think he looks like a Daniel."_

_"Fine then, works for me!"_

_"Okay then, well, he's defiantly going to have the last name Fenton, but how bout a middle name?" she looked up at Jack "I know, how bout Jack?"_

_Jack's face lit up "Really?"_

_"Yeah," answered Maddie "Is that your name? Is it, Daniel Jack Fenton?"_

_End Flashback_

I just watched as Danny was getting beat up really badly by his future self. It pained me to watch, never in his entire life had I ever expected him to end up like this, and I teared up as I thought of when he was just a baby…

_Flashback_

_ I was rocking Danny to sleep on the rocking chair in his room while humming a little tune that always put him to sleep. He soon fell asleep, Maddie was about to put him in his crib when she looked down at him, she couldn't put down the precious child that was hers, like when Jazz was a baby, she would take her into her room and she'd end up sleeping on her bed, so Maddie took Danny over to her bed and laid him down on his stomach and laid next to him. Jack wasn't in bed yet, he was probably still working on a ghost invention, she didn't worry._

_She was about to fall asleep when she heard a voice coming from the doorway, it was my daughter Jazz "Mommy?"_

_I looked up "Yes sweetie?"_

_"It's raining outside and I'm scared; can I come in here and sleep with you?_

_Maddie smiled and pulled back the covers as Jazz climbed in, holding her bearbert Einstein tight, she was soon fast asleep again. Maddie smiled at her 2 year old daughter and looked over at her 4 month old son who was fast asleep, little hands curled up in fists. Maddie kissed their foreheads and she too fell fast asleep._

_An hour later, Jack walked into the room and saw his wife, daughter, and son asleep on the bed, he smiled, he got ready for bed, but before he went to bed, he kissed the 3 people he loved the most goodnight and he too fell asleep._

_End Flashback_

They had been so happy then, she wasn't as obsessed as she was now, neither was Jack, but something really bad happened that made her and Jack go crazy on ghost hunting!

_Flashback_

_Maddie was walking up to her kids bedrooms, it was time for lunch and it was time to wake them up from their naps._

_She opened the door to her 3 year old daughter Jazz's room "Honey, time to wake up, its lunch time."_

_But when she looked inside, it was just an empty bed "Jack?"_

_"Yes Maddie?"_

_"Do you have Jazz with you by any chance?"_

_"No, why?"_

_Maddie thought that maybe she went to the bathroom, but then she remembered that she couldn't reach the bathroom door knob, she always had to call for Jack or her._

_She ran over to her 1 year old Danny's room and saw, once again…_

_Nothing…_

_Maddie started panicking "Jazz, Danny, Jazz Danny? WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_She went back into the bedroom of her daughter's; she looked harder and found a note…_

_Dear Maddie and Jack,_

_I have your children, yes, that's right, I have your children, and if you ever want to see them again, you'd be best to come and find me, I'm a ghost, there's your hint, if you don't come in 24 hours, they're going to take a very long nap._

_Vlad Plasmius_

_Maddie dropped the note and screamed at the top of her lungs "JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!"_

_Jack was up there quicker than you could say 'ghost' "Maddie, what is it, what's wrong?"_

_Maddie, who was already crying her eyes out, looked up at him and handed him the note._

_Jack read it and after he was done, he crumpled up the letter in anger and grabbed out a ghost weapon and pointed it to the ceiling "NO GHOST TAKES MY CHILDREN. DON'T WORRY KIDS, DADDY'S COMING!"_

_Maddie got up and walked over to Jack "How are we going to find the ghost? We have no way to get there." Then Maddie remembered something the last time he had sent a letter to her "Actually, now that I remember, Vlad told me that he has this new ghost portal that takes you to ghost's lairs."_

_"Do you think he'll mind if we use it?"_

_"No, not at all!"_

_Maddie and Jack soon got to Wisconsin, Maddie saw Vlad, she ran over to him "Vlad Masters?"_

_Vlad turned around and was in complete and total shock "Why, if it isn't Maddie Fenton, what a pleasant and totally unplanned surprise! What brings you here?"_

_Maddie teared up again "Oh Vlad, a ghost took Danny and Jazz, could we please use your ghost portal?"_

_Vlad gave an evil smile and then gave a regular smile "Why yes you can use my ghost portal, who in the world would take 2 toddlers?"_

_Maddie sniffed "I don't know, but if we don't get there in 24 hours, they're both… both… DEAD!"_

_Maddie let out a large wail at that very thought, her children were going to die and it was going to be all her fault! _

_Vlad looked up with a hint of remorse in his eye, but yet, he was the one who took them "Come on, I'll take you to it."_

_Maddie followed Vlad, and while they entered, they were being followed by the one and only Jack "Hey, V-man!"_

_Vlad instantly slammed the door on Jack while he went downstairs with Maddie, he took her over to an invention that Maddie had never seen before, it was some kind of car that floated, with no wheels "What is it?"_

_"It's called the Master's ghost finder car; it helps you find the ghosts that you're trying to look for."_

_"Really? Can Jack and I use it?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Thanks Vlad, it means a lot to me!" she turned around to see nobody, he was gone!_

_Before she could call out to him, Jack came running down the stairs into the lab, noticing that Maddie was already in something to help them find their children, they were soon off!_

_Meanwhile in the ghost zone, there was a little metal box with two toddlers inside, one with red hair and one with black hair, they looked terrified as a ghost with red evil eyes came floating towards them, the little boy in the black hair crawled towards the girl in the red hair, both of them whimpering in fear as this ghost came closer towards them, the little boy curled up close to the girl, he hugged him tightly, but she too was scared._

_The ghost stopped in front of the cage and gave an evil look to the children "So, looks like I've got the children of Jack and Maddie Fenton, but don't worry, by the time they find you, you'll already be dead, don't worry!"_

_The little boy started crying and started screaming out mama and dada and the girl just held him tighter, the girl looked up at him "My mommy and daddy will get here soon, I just know it, and then you will be toasted!"_

_Vlad just laughed and floated off._

_Meanwhile with Maddie and Jack, they were driving around in the ghost zone, Jack was driving while Maddie just sat there, looking out the window, and Jack of course noticed this "Maddie, honey, what's wrong?"_

_Maddie sighed "Do you think they're okay?"_

_"Maddie, I'm sure they're perfectly fine."_

_"It's just that the note said that they had 24 hours or they'll die!"_

_"Don't worry Maddie, we'll find them in time."_

_Maddie wiped her face clean of tears with the back of her hand and just gave a weak smile to Jack. She looked forward and saw a little box with two people in it, Maddie looked closer and saw a girl with red hair and a little boy in her arms with black hair, they looked terrified, Maddie eyes went wide, she knew who they were "JACK IT'S THEM, IT'S JAZZ AND DANNY!"_

_Jack instantly noticed them and drove over to the metal box, thinking it was going to be easy just to grab them and go but instead the ghost that took them came over and started talking "You think it was going to be easy, just grab them and leave, well, it's not!"_

_He took his hand and shot some ectoplasmic goo at them and shot it at them, luckily Jack was prepared to fight and instantly shot some energy at the ghost and he flew very far back, while he flew back, they heard him scream "Curse you Jack Fenton!"_

_Jack zoomed over to the box and got them into the car, Jazz instantly went over to Jack and Danny toddled over to Maddie._

_"Oh my god, Danny! My baby you're okay!" screamed Maddie as they drove off back to Amity Park._

_End Flashback_

After that I promised for nothing else to happen to him, I was very close to him, then he became a teen, started to ignore me, all those special memories just slipped away, then this happens, I feel like the worst mother ever.

I know that this thing is going to blow up soon; it's starting to squeal, well, I guess this is the end…

…I wish he could hear the one thing I want to say…

…I love you Danny…

…My baby boy.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Did I make you cry, I hope I did! Well, anyway, once again, so sorry for the delay, hope you liked the chapter though! Review plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	4. My Son

A/N: Thanx for the review, appreciate it! Read plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 4: My Son

I drove over to the nasty burger where Danny's teacher was supposed to meet us. I had no idea what he wanted, he talked to Maddie, but she said that he sounded urgent.

We finally got there and I saw Mr. Lancer standing there with what looked like a folder in his hand.

"Mr. Lancer sounded urgent on the phone, Danny is something wrong?" my wife asked Danny

"Not yet" Danny answered, I had no idea what he meant by that but had a feeling that it wasn't good.

I got out of the car and headed over to Mr. Lancer, he instantly started talking "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Daniel, this is the nasty burger, when people fail, this is where they end up. Either they failed because they didn't study, or because they cheated!"

I gasped, I mean, I know that I didn't pass the C.A.T. But I didn't cheat "Danny is this true?"

"Did you cheat?"

"YOU'VE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!"

I turned around to see Tucker and Sam run towards us, I don't know what they were doing; in fact, I had no idea what the world was going on at all, I was so lost!

"The nasty burger's going to blow! AND WE'RE THREE FEET FROM IT!"

Now I was more confused than ever.

"SOUTH BEACH DIET PEOPLE WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Now what did south beach diet have anything to do with the C.A.T. and the nasty burger blowing up?

"I'll tell you what's going on!"

I turned around to see my daughter Jazz running towards us with the Fenton Ghost Peeler in her hand, by this time I had no idea what was going on.

"Or better yet, show you!"

The next thing I knew Danny was being ripped apart by the ghost peeler and was replaced by some other guy lying on the floor. Now I was totally lost.

"THAT'S NOT DANNY!"

Now I realized what was happening, that wasn't my son, it was a ghost that took over my son's identity! I knew that my own son would never cheat on a test! But then where was my real son? Then I realized that this ghost took him! Nobody takes my son!

I ran over to the ghost and took out my ghost weapon out of my pocket and pointed it at the ghost, Maddie did the same thing too "Where is he? WHERE'S OUR SON?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUT BOY?"

The ghost just laughed and then looked up at us "I am your boy."

"WHAT?"

I gasped, what was that supposed to mean? He looked a lot like the ghost boy too, I wonder, no, it can't be! Danny?

"What kind of parents are you anyway, the worlds leading ghost experts and you can't even figure out that your own son was half ghost."

I couldn't think of anything else to say, I was so shocked right now so I just turned to Maddie and said "For the record I blame you."

I thought Maddie was going to give me a glare but she was so shocked to even give me one, she just turned to me with her eyes wide and mouth wide open and then turned back to the ghost.

"Hello, Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom. Ever notice the similarity?" He turned to Jazz "Jazz did."

"She did?" asked Sam and Tucker at the same time

I myself had enough of this, he stole my son and I was going to get him for that, he wasn't my son, he was lying "LIAR, DON'T MOVE!"

"Nobody's going anywhere, not until it's time for you to be blown everywhere!"

I was still standing with my ghost weapon pointing up at him when all of a sudden, he threw some kind of ectoplasmic rope at me, Maddie, Mr. Lancer, Tucker, and Sam and we all hit the boiler. We screamed Danny's future self put some goo over our mouths. We were stuck!

All of a sudden, my daughter Jazz went up to future Danny and put her fist right through him, she gasped, I could tell that she was not expecting that to happen. I watched as the future Danny turned his head around and then the rest of his body to my daughter. I wanted to go after him, but I couldn't I was stuck to this boiler! So I was forced to watch as my future son took off the hat of the ghost peeler, she screamed and soon she was over by us!

I looked over at Jazz and then at my wife, they both looked terrified. I was soon taken out of my trance when I saw my son from this present time come down from the sky and hit his future self. He came over to us and only had one thing to say

"I won't turn into that, ever, I promise." I watched as I saw him go over to the other side of the boiler and face his teacher Mr. Lancer who looked confused as ever "I guess this sort of explains my periodic absences huh?"

But before he could say anything else, he was grabbed by his future self and his future self started beating on him. I wanted to help him, but there was no possible way to get out of the mess I was on!

How did this happen? How did Danny become this? Then it hit me, the accident a year and a half ago, why didn't I see it before, he was only half killed in the accident!

_Flashback_

_One minute I'm working on an invention in the kitchen the next minute I hear a loud boom coming from the lab and then I hear Jazz scream "MOM DAD! COME QUICK! DANNY'S HURT!"_

_I got up and followed my wife into the lab and I instantly noticed the Fenton portal was on! I ran over to it and awed over it "Maddie, the portal is working!"_

_But she didn't pay any attention to me; she was too busy with Danny._

_End Flashback _

I regret that, I should've seen the signs, especially when we heard about the ghost boy; I should've seen that they looked alike, in fact, they look a lot alike. I wanted to slam myself in the head with my hand for being such a terrible father, not seeing the signs. Maddie's right; there are more things important than hunting ghosts. I wasn't that obsessed before something really bad happened…

_Flashback_

_  
I was just working in the lab when my wife called for me "Jack?"_

_"Yes Maddie?"_

_"Do you have Jazz with you by any chance?"_

_I looked around the lab for Jazz, thinking maybe she sneaked down here and I didn't notice, but I didn't see anything "No, why?"_

_I didn't hear anything else, so I went back to my invention that I was working on. Only seconds later I heard a scream coming from upstairs "JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!"_

_I ran up there and saw Maddie crying on Jazz's bed, I knew something was wrong "Maddie, what is it, what's wrong?"_

_She looked up at me but didn't answer; all she did was give me a piece of paper:_

_Dear Maddie and Jack,_

_I have your children, yes, that's right, I have your children, and if you ever want to see them again, you'd be best to come and find me, I'm a ghost, there's your hint, if you don't come in 24 hours, they're going to take a very long nap._

_Vlad Plasmius_

_I crumpled up the paper and got a weapon out of my back pocket and pointed it up at the ceiling "NO GHOST TAKES MY CHILDREN. DON'T WORRY KIDS, DADDY'S COMING!"_

_Maddie got up and walked over to me "How are we going to find the ghost? We have no way to get there." I looked down and Then Maddie remembered something "Actually, now that I remember, Vlad told me that he has this new ghost portal that takes you to ghost's lairs."_

_"Do you think he'll mind if we use it?"_

_"No, not at all!"_

_We were soon on our way to Wisconsin and when we got there Maddie ran off to find Vlad. I just leaned on the car and waited until Maddie got back. I can't believe I let a ghost take my own children! I'm such an idiot!_

_Maddie soon came back who was accompanied by Vlad I started following them "Hey, V-man!"_

_Before I could get through the door, it was slammed right on my face! I was also locked in! A few minutes later the door suddenly opened and I walked in, I found Maddie already sitting in some type of vehicle apparently that helps you through the ghost zone. I got in and then we were off! _

_Later on we were getting farther and farther into the ghost zone I turned around to see my wife, her face was pressed against the window and it looked as if she was crying. I reached over and put my hand on her leg; she looked up at me and gave me a weak smile "Maddie, honey, what's wrong?"_

_She sat up and looked at me and sighed "Do you think they're okay?"_

_"Maddie, I'm sure they're perfectly fine."_

_"It's just that the note said that they had 24 hours or they'll die!"_

_"Don't worry Maddie, we'll find them in time."_

_She wiped her face with the back of her hand so it was clear of tears. She looked forward and saw some kind of box, apparently with the look on her face she knew it was Jazz and Danny, after I looked hard enough and I soon was able to make out my daughter and son "JACK IT'S THEM, IT'S JAZZ AND DANNY!"_

_I raced after the box, but before I could get to them some ghost came up and stopped us. I soon figured out that it was the ghost that took my daughter and son!_

_"You think it was going to be easy, just grab them and leave, well, it's not!"_

_He took his hand and shot some ectoplasmic goo at them and shot it at them, luckily Jack was prepared to fight and instantly shot some energy at the ghost and he flew very far back, while he flew back, they heard him scream "Curse you Jack Fenton!"_

_I soon got over to my daughter and son and got them, Jazz came over to me and Danny went over to Maddie. We both just held our children for a long time. Soon I drove out of the ghost zone and back to Amity Park._

_End Flashback_

After that I knew that nothing was going to be the same, things started changing and Jazz and Danny started growing up. And now here we are about to die on this boiler because of my mistake I made a half a year ago, my creation changed my son into what he is to day and from what I see his future self isn't looking too good. If there was only one way I could go back in time and stop me and Maddie from making the ghost portal, maybe none of this would've ever happened!

Well, I can feel my death coming along, I can feel it because the boilers are getting hotter and they're squealing and whistling. This was the end for me…

…If only Danny could hear this…

…I love you son, I'm so sorry, I'm proud of you!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Next one is Mr. Lancer, unless you don't want it to be, tell me in the review if u want Mr. Lancer or not, give me some ideas okay! Review plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	5. The Student Who Tried

A/N: Okay, so I've decided that…

I'm doing Mr. Lancer, yeah; you all have convinced me into doing him. So here you go, read plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 5: The Student Who Tried

I stood in front of the Nasty Burger waiting for Danny Fenton's parents to get here. I saw them pull up in their huge RV looking car; their lights were so bright that I couldn't see what they were doing in there.

They got out of the car and walked over to me where I instantly started talking "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Daniel. This is the Nasty Burger, when people fail; this is where they end up, whether they failed because they didn't study, or because they cheated!"

I watched as Mr. and Mrs. Fenton gasped at what I just said "Danny is this true?" asked Mr. Fenton

"Did you cheat?" asked Mrs. Fenton

Before anybody could say anything else, I heard a loud scream coming from down the street "YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

It was of course Mr. Foley and Ms. Manson. I watched as the ran towards me and then Mr. Foley spoke up "The Nasty Burger's going to blow AND WE'RE THREE FEET FROM IT!"

From that point on I was lost, what was going on? "SOUTH BEACH DIET PEOPLE WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

But before anybody could explain anything we were once again interrupted by a familiar voice coming from down the street, when she got there she was all decked in metal, I had no idea what it was for "I'll tell you what's going on!"

It was of course one of my excellent students Jazz Fenton "Or better yet, SHOW YOU!"

Next thing I knew she pressed some kind of button on the metal suit and a big blast of green light came out of it, shooting Daniel and making his skin break. I didn't know what Jazz was doing but when it ended, I saw a totally different person standing there where Daniel used to stand. I was so lost and confused until I heard Jazz

"THAT'S NOT DANNY!"

I was still lost and confused, what was going on? I watched as Mr. and Mrs. Fenton got mad and walked over to the person who was now standing there in place of Danny and they took out their guns and pointed at them "Where is he? WHERE'S OUR SON?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR BOY?"

I just stood there looking confused and lost as the person that now stood there laughed and then looked up "I AM your boy!"

"WHAT?" yelled Maddie in surprise

I stood there in shock that was Daniel Fenton? I couldn't believe it, I stood there in shock as the supposedly Daniel Fenton kept talking

"What kind of parents are you anyway? The world's leading ghost's experts and you can't even figure out that your own son is half ghost!"

"For the record, I blame you!" stated Jack

Hello, Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom! Ever notice the similarity? Jazz did."

"She DID?" asked both Tucker and Sam at the same time

"LIAR DON'T MOVE!" screamed Jack

"Actually nobody's going anywhere not until it's time for you to be blown everywhere!"

Next thing I knew I was being shot across the street and onto the boiler! I couldn't get off so I just started screaming. But then I had this goo shot across my mouth.

He just kept laughing and the next thing I knew a familiar face came down from the sky.

It was the ghost boy, was he Danny? Could he be the ghost boy? He looked a lot like him. Now I was so confused like I've never been before in my entire life!

The ghost boy came over to us "I won't turn into that, ever, I promise." Now I was totally lost, was he Danny Fenton? That question was about to be answered right then when he flew over to me "I guess this explains my periodic absences huh?"

I watched as his supposedly future self grabbed him and took him to where they were face to face. It made me remember the first time I saw him, it was the first day of school last year in English 1, and he didn't make such a good first impression for himself. If I remember correctly, he was asleep in an instant…

_Flashback_

_"...So in other words, this is a class that you need to pass High School and if you don't, then you have to take this class over and become, what kids this day call it, a 'Freshmore'." _

_Mr. Lancer looked around at the class and watched as they all nodded their heads, all except one in the class whose head was down on the table, he was sleeping. Mr. Lancer walked up to him and poked him in which the boy instantly shot up "I'M NOT A GHOST, WHOEVER TOLD YOU I WAS A GHOST IT'S NOT TRUE!" the young boy looked around and saw that everybody was looking at him and then the boy looked up at the teacher who instantly started talking._

_"Young boy, if you insist on sleeping in my class, then I should probably be prepared to see you next year, am I correct?"_

_"Sorry sir, I'm just a little tired, stayed up last night doing… doing… doing something important. I promise it won't happen again."_

_"Good, because this year is going to be different, nobody is going to fail, we're all going to do good, right kids?"_

_I just looked around and saw the kids, they were totally bored. I also think that kid has fallen asleep again._

_End Flashback_

It was then that I knew that he wasn't going to be the best student in the world…

…But I didn't know that it would end up like this, with him cheating on the C.A.T. and now I'm going to get killed because of his bad actions!

I watched as the fight started to come to an end and the boilers behind me started to make noise and I felt it getting strangely hot.

I knew that he could've done better than this, I just know it, but he took the wrong turn and now he's going to be the only one left in his family, no proper education that he should get.

I failed a student now I'm going to fail a whole bunch of other students that won't get to be taught by me. Hopefully that Daniel will now learn his lesson.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: This is shorter than other chapter's because I couldn't think of anything to write for Mr. Lancer, sorry, sorry that it's not as funny as you guys probably expected it, I have trouble writing funny with a tragedy, sorry again, hope u liked it though. Next is…

Either Tucker or Sam

Sorry but I can't give out what the next one is, keeping it a surprise, just like all the other ones!  Review plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	6. The Best Friend I Ever Had!

A/N: Thanx for the reviews guys! Ur AWSUM! Read plz! O Invader Johnny, ur right!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 6: The Best Friend I Ever Had!

Sam and I were running as fast as we could towards the Nasty Burger. Soon as we were voice length to the Nasty Burger, Sam instantly started yelling to them "YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

As soon as we were up to them and stopped, I spoke up "The Nasty Burger's going to blow AND WE'RE THREE FEET FROM IT!"

"SOUTH BEACH DIET PEOPLE WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Before Sam or I could say anything else, we heard a voice that sounded muffle as if it were coming from inside a meat packing factory "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON!" I turned around to see Danny's sister Jazz coming towards us in the ghost peeler "Or better yet, SHOW YOU!"

I watched as Jazz pressed the button on the ghost peeler and Danny was shot at with a green light and his skin started to crack apart and then it turned into his future self!

I gasped as I saw the thing that now replaced my present best friend; it was my best friend from the future that is evil!

"THAT'S NOT DANNY!" screamed Jazz

I watched as Mr. and Mrs. Fenton furiously stomped over to future Danny and pointed their weapons at him "Where is he? WHERE'S OUR SON?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR BOY?"

I watched as the future Danny laughed and then looked at them "I AM your boy!"

"WHAT?" screamed Mrs. Fenton

Even though I knew that was Danny from the future, it still shocked me all the same.

"What kind of parents are you anyway? The worlds leading ghost experts and you can't even figure out that your own son was half ghost!"

"For the record, I blame you." Stated Mr. Fenton to Mrs. Fenton

"Hello, Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom! Ever notice the similarity?" he turned to Jazz "Jazz did."

I was in shock, Jazz knew? "She DID?"

"LIAR, DON'T MOVE!" bellowed Mr. Fenton while pointing a ghost weapon up towards future Danny

"Actually, nobody's going anywhere, not until it's time for you to be blown everywhere!"

Before I knew it, I was thrown by this glowing ghost rope and onto the boilers which were to explode any minute!

He just laughed at us after he threw some goo onto our mouths. I thought all hope was lost until I saw my Danny flying down from the sky and punched his future self in the face and then fly over to us.

"I won't turn into that ever, I promise!" he turned around to Mr. Lancer "I guess this sort of explains my periodic absences huh?"

I watched as his future self grabbed him and started to beat on him. It wasn't supposed to end up this way! I knew I shouldn't have taken the stupid C.A.T.! Everything used to be different when we were younger, which made me flashback to when we first met…

_Flashback_

_I remember my mom taking me to the park when I was about a year old; she was taking me over to the baby swings, I noticed that there was another boy swinging on the baby swings with his mom with long red hair pushing him._

_My mom sat me on the other swing and started talking to the other mom. I didn't know what was going on; all I knew is that I was going really high!_

_I just sat there clapping my hands as I swung. I watched these two older girls, one with long red hair and one with long blonde hair playing over by the playground set. A few minutes later, the boy next to me started crying. The lady that was pushing him spoke up "Aw, who's cranky?" the lady turned to my mom "He gets like this when he's hungry, so I'm going to go feed him."_

_She started to pick up Danny when all of a sudden the girl over by the play sets with the red hair let out a loud wail "MOMMY! I FELL DOWN THE SLIDE AND HIT MY HEAD AND GOT A BOOBOO ON MY ARM!"_

_"Oh, not Jazz too!" said the lady with the red hair, she turned over to my mom "Can you watch Danny for a minute while I go help my daughter?"_

_My mom nodded and set down the boy on the sand. I watched him push himself up and grab a handful of sand._

_My mom picked me up from the swing set and sat me down next to the boy, who was playing with the sand. So I started playing with it too._

_A few minutes later the lady with the red hair came back "Sorry it took so long."_

_"No problem." Said my mom_

_When I looked at the boy, he was looking at me, then he looked at the pile of sand, and then back at me. He then took the clump of sand and threw it at me!_

_"NO DANNY! BAD BOY! NO THRUWING SAND AT OTHER PEOPLE, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!" said the lady with red hair "I'm so sorry, he does that to everybody, he's done it to this other boy named Dash and this girl named Paulina."_

_I took a clump of sand and looked at it, looked at him, looked at the sand and then threw the sand back at him._

_"He likes it?" asked the lady with red hair_

_"Guess he does." Answered my mom_

_End Flashback_

Right then and there I knew that we were going to be the best of friends, and I was right!

I remember the first day of Kindergarten, we were in the same class together, and we were so excited about that! That's when we met Sam…

_Flashback_

_It was the first day of Kindergarten and we were going to put our backpacks up when we saw this little girl sitting by herself. We also saw that our names were on the desk too! We gave each other hi-fives and sat down._

_We noticed the little girl sitting across from us. Danny of course was the first to speak up "Hi, I'm Danny Fenton and this is Tucker Foley! What's your name?"_

_The little girl looked up at us; she had purple eyes, black hair, and was wearing a black and purple outfit "Sam Manson."_

_"Sam? Isn't that a boy's name?" I asked _

_"The full names Samantha, but call me that and you're dead!"_

_Both Danny and I gulped; boy she was one tough cookie!_

_End Flashback_

Since then we've been inseparable. As time went on and we got into Middle School, I noticed that Sam started to like Danny. She would never admit it, but I could just see it in the way she started to talk to him. I could also tell that he liked her too, but as I can see it. They never admitted it, but I saw right through them!

Everything was going pretty well until the accident in the lab…

_Flashback_(A/N: Sorry if this is off a little from the episode 'Memory Blank', I haven't seen it in a long time and I don't have it on my DVR, so once again, sorry!)

_"Come on Danny, smile!" said Sam as she took the picture of Danny holding up the grey hazmat suit with a picture of his dad on it._

_"Do I have to?" asked Danny _

_"Come on Danny, go check it out!" I begged Danny_

_"Okay" _

_Before he went into the portal, Sam went up to him and took off the picture of his dad on it "Oh, thanks."_

_Danny walked into the portal and before we knew it, there was a bright light coming from it and we heard Danny screams._

_"DANNY!" screamed Sam_

_I grabbed her arm to stop her "No, Sam, you're just going to get electrocuted too!"_

_We watched as it ended and Danny landed outside of the portal. Before we could run over to him, we heard footsteps coming from upstairs; we ran over under a table and hid there._

_We watched as the whole entire family came downstairs after Jazz called for them. _

_We waited a while until Mr. Fenton finally left; I led Sam out of the house and went to a bench across the street. Poor Sam was all freaked out by what happened, she instantly burst into tears!_

_End Flashback_

That was the event that changed our lives, well, mostly Danny's life. At first we didn't believe him, and then he showed us. We were freaked out at first, but then we just started helping him with ghost hunting.

Well, I can certainly tell that this thing is about to blow any minute! It reminds me that I have never told him how great a best friend he was, too bad he never will!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Guess whose next? ME! No, j/k, Sam is of course! Well, anyways, review plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	7. I Loved Him

A/n: MID-TERMS ARE DONE! Thanx god! So stressed out, almost cried during 4th! Thanx for all the reviews! Read plz! Note: This is the last chapter!

BTW, I don't own the song 'Listen To your Heart', D.H.T. does!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 7: I Loved Him

Tucker and I were running towards the Nasty Burger. We soon got up there and I just took off yelling "YOU'VE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!"

We stopped when we were close to them and Tucker put his word in "The Nasty Burger's going to blow! AND WE'RE THREE FEET FROM IT!"

"SOUTH BEACH DIET PEOPLE WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Mr. Lancer asked

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

Before Tucker or I could answer, we heard a voice behind us "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON!" I turned around and saw Jazz standing there, arm up, and in the Fenton ghost peeler "Or better yet, SHOW YOU!"

I watched as Jazz pressed a button and this green glow came out and started taking Danny apart! I wanted to stop her, but then I realized what was going on. It was Danny's future self!

"THAT'S NOT DANNY!" screamed Jazz

_You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

I just stood there in shock and watched as Mr. and Mrs. Fenton ran up to Danny's future self and pointed their ghost weapons at their future son.

"Where is he? WHERE'S OUR SON?" bellowed Mr. Fenton

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR BOY?" yelled Mrs. Fenton

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you._

Danny's future self laughed for a few seconds and then looked up at his parents "I AM your boy!"

"WHAT?" asked Mrs. Fenton

Danny's future self got up and floated above his parents "What kind of parents are you anyway? The world's leading ghost experts and you can't even figure out that your own son is half ghost!"

_Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do._

"For the record, I blame you." Mr. Fenton stated to his wife

"Hello, Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom! Ever notice the similarity?" he turned to Jazz "Jazz did."

My mouth dropped when I heard that statement "She DID?"

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,_

Mr. Fenton pointed his ghost weapon up at Danny and screamed "LIAR, DON'T MOVE!"

"Actually, nobody's going anywhere! Not until it's time for you to be blown everywhere!"

Danny's future self threw out some kind of glowing rope that threw me onto the boiler. I didn't know what to do so I just started screaming. But before anybody would pay any attention to our screams, future Danny threw some more glowing green stuff, this time at our mouths!

_but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

I just watched as Jazz came up to future Danny and tried to punch him in the stomach, but it just went right through!

Future Danny instantly started talking "Nice try Jazz, but me, my future," future Danny spun his head around and then his body "I'm inevitable!"

He cloned himself into three Danny's; one of them took off the helmet to the ghost peeler. She screamed but he used his rope on her mouth and then threw her over to us!

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea._

It wasn't before long that I heard a voice coming from the sky "HEY! Ready for a blast from your past?"

It was Danny! I felt so relieved when I saw him. I watched as he hit his future self and came over to us "I won't turn into that, ever, I promise!" he flew over to Mr. Lancer "I guess this sort of explains my periodic absences huh?"

Before he could say anything else, his future self grabbed him with his rope and dragged him over there!

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

I can't believe this is happening! I don't want to die at such a young age! Life isn't fair and it just plain stinks! At this very moment, it made me think back to when Danny, Tucker, and I first met in kindergarten, when everything was so simple!

_Flashback_

_I was sitting over by a table alone while other kids were over playing with the toys, they didn't want to play with me and I certainly didn't want to play with them! _

_Them two boys came over to me and sat down. One had a red cap on and another had ice blue eyes and black colored hair. He was the first one to speak up._

_"Hi, I'm Danny Fenton and this is Tucker Foley! What's your name?"_

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.

_I looked up at them, were they talking to me? "Sam Manson."_

_"Sam? Isn't that a boy's name?" asked the kid whose name was Tucker_

_"The full names Samantha, but call me that and you're dead!"_

Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.

_I almost burst out laughing when I saw them look so scared!_

_End Flashback_

So, that was a beginning of a great friendship! Of course when middle school hit, he started liking girls and I had, of course a HUGE crush on him!

_Flashback_

_"First day of middle school, this is going to be the best years of our lives!" stated Tucker_

_"Isn't that high school?" I asked_

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,

_"That's what they want you to think!" Tucker argued_

_"Come on Sam, why the gloomy outlook?" Danny asked_

_"I'm just not sure on us growing up, I mean, what if we start loosing our friendship?"_

but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

_"Sam, I'm sure that's not going to happen." _

_"Really?" I asked "How do you know?"_

_We walked into the school and instantly I knew things were going to change because when Danny and Tucker got into the school, they instantly turned their attentions to the firsts girls they saw._

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.

_I sighed as the awed over the girls. Everything was going to change, and I wasn't ready for it. Danny was going to get a girlfriend which isn't going to be me!_

_End Flashback_

That first day is when I noticed that I had a crush on Danny. But unfortunately he didn't notice me! All he noticed was all the pretty girls like Paulina! What is so special about her anyway? At least I can be my own person!

Those were only minor changes, a couple months before high school, Danny turned into a halfa!

_So much to mention  
but you can't find the words._

_Flashback_

_"Come on Danny, smile!" I said as I took the picture of Danny holding up the grey hazmat suit with a picture of his dad on it._

_"Do I have to?" asked Danny _

_"Come on Danny, go check it out!" Tucker begged Danny_

The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been

when love was wilder than the wind.

_"Okay"_

_Before he went into the portal, I went up to him and took off the picture of his dad on it "Oh, thanks."_

_Danny walked into the portal and before we knew it, there was a bright light coming from it and we heard Danny screams._

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.

_"DANNY!" I screamed as I watched him get electrocuted_

_I wanted to go in there and save him, but a hand was holding me back! "No, Sam, you're just going to get electrocuted too!"_

_I just watched as his screams soon died down and he came flying out of the portal! _

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

_I heard footsteps coming toward the basement and I knew that Tucker and I had to hide! So Tucker grabbed me and we hid under a table._

_We watched as Jazz came in and then her parents soon followed after. Jazz and Mrs. Fenton took Danny upstairs while Mr. Fenton awed over the now working Fenton portal!_

_After a while Tucker and I were able to get out of the house! I sat on the bench as tears started to form in my eyes and soon let go._

_Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm_

_End Flashback_

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,_

That was what changed it all! At first we didn't believe him on the whole being ghost thing, but after he showed us, we believed. We vowed never to let anybody know his secret. Unfortunately now we're going to die…

_but listen to your heart_

…I wish I had the courage before to tell him this, and I wish he could hear it now…

_Before…_

…Danny, I love you!

…_you tell him goodbye._

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: So sad, well, that's it folks! Hope you enjoyed it! Look out for my next story coming out soon! BTW, did u notice the pattern in which I got the characters from? Well, if you look closely on the boiler, it goes Jazz, Maddie, Jack, Mr. Lancer, Tucker and Sam. Did u kno? Well, review plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


End file.
